heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimahri Ronso
Kimahri Ronso is a playable character in Final Fantasy X and Non-player character in Final Fantasy X-2. He is of the Ronso tribe. While taller than humans, he is smaller than the average Ronso and has a broken horn. Involvement Final Fantasy X "Kimahri's Story" in Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania sheds some light to Kimahri's past. All young male Ronso aim to be the strongest in the tribe, great like the Mt. Gagazet, and Kimahri spent his youth trying to do the same. He trained day after day amid the harsh wilderness trying to become a brave warrior capable of leading the tribe and protecting the mountain. Kimahri's physique had always been below the standard of his peers as among the Ronso he was even smaller than the females of his age. Having grown up admiring the mountain, the Ronso are fond of the strong and among the youth the diminutive Kimahri was bullied even after his adult horn had grown. Biran Ronso prided on being the biggest of the young Ronso, and was looked upon as becoming the Ronso's bravest warrior one day. Though Kimahri could never beat Biran in a contest of strength, he never admitted defeat. Angered by Kimahri's unbroken spirit, Biran broke off half of Kimahri's horn, which would never grow back. Disgraced, Kimahri could no longer shoulder the duty of protecting Gagazet. His spirit shattered, Kimahri fled from the village. Kimahri's guardianship of Yuna began long before she officially decided to become a summoner. After departing from Mt. Gagazet, Kimahri discovered a dying Auron—who had crawled all the way from the Zanarkand Ruins while wounded—outside Bevelle. Auron told Kimahri about the daughter of High Summoner Lord Braska, Yuna, and asked him to fulfill a promise Auron had made to Braska in his stead: to take Yuna to the island of Besaid where she may grow up peacefully. Kimahri honored Auron's request and made sure the seven-year-old Yuna arrived in Besaid safely. When he prepared to depart, Yuna pleaded with him to remain and he complied, as protecting Yuna gave new meaning to his life. After Yuna became an apprentice summoner at age 15, Kimahri became her first official guardian, and two years later joins her pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon. Kimahri feels animosity towards the feeble-looking boy who had broken the precepts and gotten close to Yuna. A weakling could get in the way of Yuna's pilgrimage, and Kimahri decided to test his aptitude in a battle, and attacks Tidus in Besaid wilderness. During Yuna's pilgrimage however, Kimahri comes to realize that his prejudice is similar to the view of his tribe, which had looked down on his small stature. In time, Kimahri grows to trust the young blitzer. In Luca Kimahri runs into Biran and Yenke Ronso who mock his disgrace, but Kimahri brushes them off, and helps Lulu and Tidus save Yuna from the Al Bhed Psyches. Kimahri starts talking to Tidus after the failed Operation Mi'ihen. After Yuna's forced wedding to Seymour Guado—a powerful unsent Guado with the belief that peace can only be achieved in death—and subsequent escape to the temple, Kimahri follows Tidus's example in putting Yuna's safety before tradition, helping him break into the Chamber of the Fayth. Before the second battle with Seymour, Kimahri tells Yuna and her guardians to flee and aimed to fight Seymour by himself. Yuna and the rest of the guardians decide to fight with Kimahri. Afterward the party rests in Macalania Woods with Kimahri overlooking Yuna who swims in the spring. When the pilgrimage reaches Mt. Gagazet Kimahri is confronted by Biran and Yenke in a two-on-one match to test whether he is worthy to climb Mt. Gagazet. He proves his worth as a Ronso in defeating the two, and Biran is proud to see Kimahri surpassing him. The Ronso vow to stop anyone who pursue Yuna and her companions, but in trying to stop Seymour, nearly the entire Ronso tribe is slaughtered. From then in Kimahri follows Yuna to Zanarkand where she rejects the Final Aeon, and continues to stay by her side as she decides to lead the party inside Sin to defeat the ancient summoner, Yu Yevon. Eternal Calm After the defeat of Sin, Yuna's Eternal Calm began. A year later, Kimahri left Besaid to move back to Mt. Gagazet, where he became the new Elder of the Ronso tribe. Another year after that, he discovered a sphere on the mountain that sparks Yuna's new journey. Final Fantasy X-2 During the course of the game, Kimahri has to face various issues as the new elder of the Ronso tribe, most notably the rebellion of a young Ronso named Garik Ronso, who desires to seek vengeance upon the Guado for the grievances they caused two years prior under Seymour's command. Kimahri, however, wants to make peace with the Guado and seeks to abate Garik's anger. Another notable issue Kimahri faces is the disappearance of two Ronso pups (children), Lian Ronso and Ayde Ronso, who leave the mountain in search of adventure and a way to fix Kimahri's broken horn. Kimahri could not search for them himself because, as Elder, he cannot leave Gagazet while dealing with Garik's rage and urge for revenge. Simultaneously, Kimahri is faced with the plight of deciding a new path for the Ronso future, as their way of life changed once the mountain was no longer considered sacred Yevon ground, and summoners were no longer passing through on pilgrimages to the Zanarkand Ruins. The Ronso were left without the purpose of guarding the mountain for the sake of Yevon as they long had in the past. Furthermore, Garik's unwillingness to consent to Kimahri's wishes that peace be made with the Guado are due in large part to Kimahri's inability to decide a new path for the future of the Ronso. With Kimahri unable to do this, Garik feels he was unworthy to be the Ronso elder. Eventually, Lian and Ayde return and—based on their descriptions of their experiences in the outside world—Kimahri realizes all Ronso should follow the example of Lian and Ayde in trying to find their own paths while working together to forge a better future for one another, and that he alone cannot provide an answer to what the future of the entire group should be. As a result, Garik and Kimahri fight with Kimahri telling Garik he must find his own answers instead of relying on his elder. The two reconcile and the Ronso craft a statue in Kimahri's image, representing his status as the hero of the tribe. If the player fails to reconcile the issues between the Guado and the Ronso, the Ronso set out and kill all of the Guado. If the player does everything correctly, however, the Guado and the Ronso bury the war hatchet and live in peace. Killed Victims *Countless Creatures *Yo Mika (Indirectly Caused) *Kelk Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Yenke Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Biran Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Seymour Guado (Alongside fellow guardians, Caused) *Yunalesca (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Jecht (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Yu Yevon (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Sin (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) Allies *Tidus *Yuna *Lulu *Auron *Wakka *Rikku *Lian Ronso *Ayde Ronso *Kelk Ronso Enemies *Seymour Guado *Jecht *Yu Yevon *Yunalesca *Sin *Biran Ronso *Yenke Ronso *Garik Ronso Appearances *Final Fantasy X **Eternal Calm (Mentioned Only) *Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Male Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Alive Category:White Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Leaders Category:Yuna's Guardians Category:Ronso Category:Final Fantasy X Playable Characters